Bang
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Apuntó, sintiendo sus dedos temblar cuando los colocó sobre el gatillo, sintiendo su sangre helarse al divisar su objetivo en la mira. Solo faltaba una palabra, esa que siempre había sido su canto de victoria, ahora era la sentencia de muerte a quien mas amaba -GurenxShinya-One-shot


Y este día, el fandom de Owari no Seraph recibió un terrible recordatorio...

Que Patatapandicornio se unió a el -Gente chillando detrás-

Bueno, como verán, estoy publicando un nuevo fanfic, esta vez en un fandom distinto xD me gusta mucho este anime, el manga también, así que dije "¿Por que no?" y dividí mi carpeta de fanfics en dos categorías... se siente raro (?)

Así que, bueno, me van a ver escribiendo cosillas de esta pareja.

* * *

Este fanfic tiene una dedicatoria: **SoulxPhantom** , La zenmhpaiyh, que me sedujo para shippear Mikayuu y Gurinya.

Aclaración: Este escenario que cree no forma parte ni del anime ni del manga, además, este es un noble inexistente en la trama original. Aguante el GurenxShinya, vieja, no me importa nada (Bueno, si, me importa el Ereri)

* * *

-x-

Tosió sangre, moviéndose mientras se sujetaba el costado. Gruño, vigilando si lo seguían. Shinya se sentó, mirando su herida, tratando de deliberar si sobreviviría o no. Sonrió, con la sangre escurriéndole por el mentón. No, no se desharían de él tan fácil, no se la dejaría tan simple al tonto de Guren.

Eso… debía volver al cuartel para echarle en cara que, no importaba que cosa sucediera, mala hierba, nunca muere.

Se levantó, con esa tonta iniciativa en mente, buscando la salida del lugar.

Habían salido a batalla, con el objetivo de matar a un noble en especial. Su hermano le había dicho que solo con el escuadrón del pelinegro y el suyo estarían bien, puesto que tenían buenos soldados.

Debió de suponerlo. Debió de sospecharlo.

Debió de sospechar que solo dos escuadrones serían demasiado poco.

Que ir a asesinar a solo un noble era demasiado llamativo.

Que no llegarían refuerzos.

Debió de suponer que querían deshacerse de ellos. A Guren por ser el último Ichinose, y a él por ser su amante. Un traidor de los Hiragi.

Sonrió, no se arrepentía de nada.

Divisó la salida del lugar. Cuando se separó del teniente coronel, le había dicho que se reunirían en un hipermercado que había en la calle principal del antiguo distrito. Confiaba en que estaría ahí.

Escupió un poco más de sangre. El vampiro había atravesado su costado derecho con su mano. El tipo era asquerosamente fuerte, no por nada era uno de los primeros nobles.

Al salir, corrió hacia la derecha. Le dolía como una mierda, si, pero era un dolor momentáneo a cambio de salvarse el trasero. Corrió, y corrió. Le importaba demasiado poco su alrededor, solo quería llegar. Estar a salvo. Reunirse con su escuadrón. Con Guren.

Bufó. No le importaba demasiado lo que sus hermanos y familiares hubieran dicho cuando descubrieron su amorío (porque, tarde o temprano, la familia Hiragi se enteraba de todo) sus tontas palabras no serían comparación con el teniente coronel.

Ni su habilidad en la cama, claro está.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver el lugar indicado a lo lejos, sorprendiéndose al ver unos cinco escuadrones mas. Afilo su vista y divisó al mocoso de Yuu, el niñato que Guren había rescatado. Había acertado al recogerlo, como siempre. Se le acercaron unas tres personas, asistiéndolo inmediatamente, y refugiándolo al lugar. Estaba aturdido, mareado, había perdido demasiada sangre. Tenía hambre, cansancio, y ganas de dormir, pero no podía. Buscó con la mirada, atontado, señales del pelinegro.

Se confundió al no encontrarlo, siendo distraído por el ardor que había generado una soldado en su herida, desinfectándola.

-Teniente Shinya-. Llamó el chiquillo de ojos verdes, ese mismo que se había estrellado contra su hermoso Ferrari en Nagoya. Se le acercó acelerado e impulsivo, como siempre.- ¿¡Dónde está Guren!?

Se heló.

-¿Guren…no ha llegado?-. Tosió. Iba a preguntar algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡El noble vampiro tiene al teniente coronel!-. Grito Yoichi, el niñato que había estado entrenando como francotirador.- ¡Ya sabe de nuestra posición!

Se levantó, herido como estaba y escuchando las reprimendas detrás de él. No le importaba.

Después de todo, su incentivo no había servido. Su sangre había creado un camino detrás de él.

Sacó su arma, colocándose en el piso y enfocando rápidamente su vista. Soltó un jadeo. El noble lo tenía tomado del cuello, viendo el cuerpo del pelinegro retorciéndose a falta de aire. El vampiro miraba su posición, enfocando rápidamente su vista en él, riéndose con burla.

-¿¡Que pasa, insignificantes humanos!? ¿¡Les molesta si despellejo vivo a su coronel!? ¿¡O prefieren darme la información de la ubicación de sus cuarteles generales!?-. Rió aún más fuerte. No serviría, en caso de que disparara no serviría, ese tipo antes había desviado sus balas como si fueran piedras tiradas sin fuerza. Gruño, enfocando su vista de nuevo. Todo se estaba nublando.

-¡Shinya!-. Escuchó el grito forzoso de Guren.- ¡Cumple tu… deber!-. Largó, aún cuando el vampiro apretó aún más fuerte su cuello.

Tembló.

Un francotirador tenía dos tareas.

La primera, atacar silenciosamente y a distancia a objetivos que no han notado su posición, sirviendo como respaldo para las tropas terrestres.

No era posible.

Tembló nuevamente, porque eso solo lo dejaba con la segunda opción.

Matar a los soldados capturados por vampiros para no ser torturados por información.

Jadeó, sintiendo sus dedos temblar sobre el gatillo. Todo se sentía frío, dejó de escuchar el barullo a su alrededor, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. Lentos, imprecisos, irregulares.

Se mordió el labio, con el dolor instalado en su pecho.

No quedaba otra opción. Acercó su mirada a la mirilla, apuntando a la cabeza de su amante. Solo faltaba una palabra.

Esa que siempre le había respaldado, el que la mayoría de las veces era su canto de victoria, con la cual había matado tantas veces. Pero ahora era distinto.

Le quedaba poco tiempo.

Ah, no podría cumplir su objetivo.

No podría restregarle en la cara a Guren que no moriría tan fácilmente.

Cerró sus ojos, temblando, y sintiendo una lagrimilla deslizarse por su pálido rostro. Los abrió, y lanzó la palabra segundos antes de dejar de respirar.

-Bang.

* * *

Hue.

La primera boludez que escribo de esta pareja y sale una cosa triste...

Bah, no se si triste así como bien triste, no me creo una persona con mano para el angst o esas cosas... pero bueno (?)

No hay demasiado que decir, tengo ya empezados dos fanfic de ONS, otro Gurinya y un Mikayuu (No me presiones, Soul, sabes que no escribo rápido)

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
